


Drives You Into Delirium (I Got That Silver Tongue)

by BirdAndTheCage



Series: Silvertongue [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But I'll Try To Stick To Canon, Dermatillomania, Episode: s02e04 The Fury of Firestorm, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Medium Burn, Metahumans, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Suicide Attempt, TBH There's Gonna Be Sex Eventually, The Divergence From Canon Starts Out Kinda Small But Will Probably Get Bigger, maybe even, metahuman OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdAndTheCage/pseuds/BirdAndTheCage
Summary: Local metahuman is an actual disaster and just wants their powers gone -- more at six.Or, the Cisco/Nonbinary OC Fic that literally no one asked for but I am producing it anyway.





	1. Prologue: In Which The World’s Most Uplifting Origin Story Is Told

**Author's Note:**

> Please let the records show that I actually got this idea while catching up on The Flash Season Two so any similarities to Caitlin's subsequent plot thingy with her powers post-Flashpoint is a coincidence. Now that I'm a good way into season three I'll keep the similarities minimal.  
> Title is from Silvertongue by Young The Giant.  
> Also, I'm saying this up here because of the first chapter end notes glitch: Please let me know what you think! Comments are my life force and they'll make me want to update more.  
> Edit 11/29/17 [There's a blog my guys](https://silvertonguefanficofficial.tumblr.com/)

[Two Years Ago]

A figure clad in all black peered over the ledge of the skyscraper as thunder rumbled in the distance. Sneaking into the office building had been easy, they worked there after all. A simple smile to the security guard and a badge as well as a sheepish “forgot something and I just realized it” and they were in. The smile fell off of their face as soon as they were out of sight of the security guard, replaced with pure exhaustion and a hint of determination. They opted for the stairs; the elevator was too shaky for their tastes.

Tonight was the night.

They looked out over Central City and sighed. Their eye caught the bright lights of S.T.A.R. Labs. 

“Oh. Yeah. The particle thingy. Woo. Science,” they mumbled under their breath. There was a time when something like that would have interested them somewhat, but not now. And never again, if everything went to plan.

And it would; it was a simple plan.

Jump.

Or, rather, fall. 

So why couldn’t they do it?

“Come on. Come on, it’s not like anyone cares anyway. You’ll be more useful dead, making some CSI’s paycheck,” they told themself as they paced. 

After another few minutes of muttering and pacing, they heaved themselves up onto the ledge. It was pretty wide, wide enough that the scuffed toes of their boots didn’t meet the edge of the building until they shuffled forward. 

They sighed, placing their hands in their hoodie pocket, crinkling the already crinkled piece of paper currently residing there. 

A sudden loud bang made them almost lose their balance, their arms shot out of their pocket to pinwheel until their balance was regained. They looked towards the sound of the noise to see that S.T.A.R. Labs was seemingly up in flames. 

“Well, guess I’ll have plenty of company on the obituary page,” they laughed without humor. They lifted one foot to step off of the ledge when something knocked them back, sending them flying. 

Their head was what connected with the roof first, followed by the rest of their body.

The last thing they saw was the blurry figure of the security guard from the front desk calling for help into his radio.


	2. Chapter One: In Which Things Totally Go To Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://silvertonguefanficofficial.tumblr.com/) \--- [Personal](http://anything--but--average.tumblr.com/) \--- [KoFi](https://ko-fi.com/A3044FD)

[Present Day]

A figure clad in all black strolled into the bank, shiny combat boots thudding on the polished hardwood floor. They walked into the center of the crowd and cleared their throat.

“Everyone who is not a teller, get on the floor,” they commanded. “And stay silent.”

The patrons of the bank complied, with obvious confusion and fear on their faces.

The person turned slowly and, satisfied that everyone had complied, looked to the tellers.

“You, you, and you,” they pointed to three tellers in turn, “get on the floor as well.”

The last teller was shaking in fear as she took in the person — no the meta-human — in front of her. Black combat boots with black skinny jeans tucked into them. A black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. This caused their skin and hair to stand out in a stark contrast. Their skin was a nearly unhealthy pale, it was the skin tone of someone who most likely hadn’t been in the sun for a very long time. Their hair was dyed cyan and fell in messy waves to their shoulders. Their eyes were what shook the teller the most though, they were silver. Not grey, not normal, but they looked like someone had installed chrome into this meta-human’s irises. They even caught the light like tire rims did.

Their eyes had no pupils.

“You…” they squinted and leaned forward to read the teller’s name tag. “Shannon. Go fill this bag,” they produced a large cloth bag from the inside pocket of their jacket, “with as much cash as you can in five minutes and then bring it back to me. And stay silent,” they commanded as they slipped the bag under the glass partition.

Shannon grabbed the bag and bolted into the vault.

The meta-human sighed and brushed some hair away from their eyes. They made a dissatisfied face as the hair fell right back where it had been. Nails, painted black, tapped on the counter and chrome eyes glanced at the clock every so often.

A sudden whoosh of wind caused them to turn around. Standing before them was Central City's hero, The Flash.

“Did Zoom send you?” he asked.

The meta-human shook their head and slowly lifted their hands up to shoulder height. They worried their bottom lip between their teeth before they made a gesture with their hands. Their right hand formed a type of fist, but with the thumb resting on their first finger and they sat it on their left hand positioned so their thumb was on top. They pulled their hands towards them.

“What? I don't…?” The Flash said.

They repeated the gesture, a questioning look on their face.

The Flash reached his hand up to his ear before speaking. “I dunno, I think it’s sign language but I don’t know what she’s saying.”

The meta-human huffed a little bit, but stayed silent. Now wasn’t the time to correct pronouns. They pointed to The Flash, repeated the mystery gesture, and then pointed to themselves.

“Okay, so you need… something?” The Flash guessed, throwing his hands out to the side in exasperation.

The meta-human nodded, causing their hair to fall into their face more. With an annoyed huff, they brushed it out of the way, and then repeated the gesture. Seeing that the superhero still wasn’t comprehending, they looked around for something. They made a soft noise before reaching for a pen. Their brows furrowed as they struggled to get the pen to write on the palm of their hand.

Eventually though, they turned their palm to face the superhero.

_HELP_

“You,” The Flash laughed a little bit, “you want me to help you?”

The meta-human nodded again, staring straight at him with a straight face. Apparently, this was no laughing matter. They started a gesture, an open hand circling their chest, but stopped halfway through with a huff, evidently remembering that the neither the superhero or apparently anyone on the other end of his coms spoke sign language.

They glanced at the clock and made a short, angry arc with their hand and arm. At the same time, Shannon came skittering to a halt beside them, holding out the bad and shaking slightly. The meta-human took the bag with a sigh. Shannon bolted back behind the partition and started to dig around in her bag.

The meta-human gave a worried glance to the clock before they tucked the bag under one arm and held out the hand with writing on it again, shaking it for emphasis. They raised their eyebrows as if to say “well?”

“What exactly do you need help with?” he asked, cautiously stepping forward.

The metahuman pointed at themselves, their throat to be exact.

“I can’t cure people of being mute, if that’s what you’re asking.” He gave a short, awkward laugh.

With a loud, exasperated groan, the meta-human grabbed the pen again and scrawled something else on their hand.

_HELP_

_Powers_

“You want me to help you with your powers? I… How? What powers?” the superhero asked, confusion obvious.

The meta-human looked at the clock again, and then suddenly dropped the bag to the ground. They held out their wrists, as if they expected to be handcuffed.

“You’re giving up? Just like that?” The Flash asked, eyebrows raising as he placed his hands on his hips.

The metahuman nodded, before holding up their pointer finger. Then they showed their hand with the writing on it again.

“Under the condition that I help you,” he sighed. “I don’t even know if I can, I mean, I don’t even know what your powers are.”

The meta-human just shook their head and extended their arms again, shaking them for emphasis.

The Flash sighed before zipping away and back in, well, a flash, with a pair of CCPD handcuffs.

“If this is some kind of trick, you’re going to regret it,” he said as he secured the cuffs.

The meta-human huffed and rolled their eyes.

“Now, you might get a little woozy,” The Flash chuckled before picking the meta-human up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and zipping off to S.T.A.R. Labs.

The meta-human promptly landed on their ass once The Flash let go of them. Looking around, they were in some kind of cell. The walls were like tile, but not, with beveled squares on three sides. In front of them was a glass door that was closing.

The meta-human flung their hands up, as if to say “what the hell?!”

They looked around, feeling the walls and knocking on the glass, before spotting a small camera in the corner. They promptly flipped it off.

With another huff, they crossed their legs and leaned against the back wall, staring up at the camera.

Someone would have to come eventually.

At least the handcuffs were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my selfishly written garbage! Comments are my lifeblood, and Kudos are like chocolates.  
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter Two: In Which Sealed Files Are Totally Left Untouched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the [Official Tumblr](http://silvertonguefanficofficial.tumblr.com/) for the fic! It updates about as often as the fic, but hey it's there.
> 
> TW for unintentional misgendering, dermatillomania, and a panic attack (not super detailed). If you see anything else, please let me know so that I can give fair warning!

Team Flash watched the newest addition to the Pipeline with wary eyes.

“You really think we can trust this chick?” Cisco asked.

“I don’t know. She didn’t try to fight me, didn’t use any powers on me, if anything she just seemed exasperated and desperate? And she kept looking at the clock.” Barry rubbed a hand over his face.

“Well, none of us can understand her. Maybe we should give her a notepad and a sharpie?” Caitlin offered, looking sadly at the monitor.

“What if this is some trap?” Cisco asked. “What if her power is to, I don’t know, control paper? Bam! Papercuts everywhere.”  

Barry and Caitlin gave Cisco a look.

“What? We’ve seen weirder,” Cisco said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The team watched as the meta-human dropped their head into their hands. Their shoulders shook slightly.

“I think she’s crying guys,” Cisco announced.

“I’m gonna go see what she wants,” Barry said as he grabbed a legal pad and a black Sharpie. He sped into his costume and out of the room.

The meta-human looked up when the door to the Pipeline opened. Their eyeliner was smudged and there were clear streaks where tears had run down their cheeks.

“Okay, I’m going to give you these so we can talk. Okay?” Barry asked as he held the legal pad and Sharpie up. 

The meta-human nodded and stood before they pressed themself to the back of the cell. Barry slipped the items into the cell in the blink of an eye. 

The meta-human tentatively stepped forward before grabbing the legal pad and Sharpie. Immediately they uncapped the Sharpie and started writing.

“ _ I need you to help me with my powers. Figure out how to get rid of them. _ ” Barry read aloud for the benefit of Caitlin and Cisco. 

“Woahkay, not what I expected,” Cisco said.

“What are your powers, exactly?” Barry asked. 

The meta-human flipped over to a new page of the legal pad and started writing. Then they scribbled it out. They started writing again, nodding as they did so.

“ _ They’re vocal-based, which is why I didn’t want to risk talking to you. Honestly it would be easier to show you, but I get it if you’re not up for that. _ ” 

“Uh-oh, red flag, my man. This smells like a trap,” Cisco said over the coms.

“I hate to agree, but that does seem a little sketchy, Barry,” Caitlin sighed. 

“Try to explain them,” Barry said as he sat down in front of the caged meta-human.

They heaved a sigh before they turned their attention to the legal pad. They wrote for a while, occasionally crossing things out. Eventually, they read over their words and gave a decisive nod.

“ _ I tell people to do things, and they do them. But like I said, it’s vocal-based. Commands in sign-language don’t have the same result. I thought that it was great at first but… it just sucks ass. I want them gone. I thought that you might be able to help. _ ”

Barry hummed and re-read their words. “I don’t know how to help you,” he sighed. “We’ve theorized that it might be genetic, a chromosome that was activated by the particle accelerator explosion.”

The meta-human’s face dropped as did the legal pad and the Sharpie. Their hands went to their hair, gripping it tightly and tugging slightly. They spun to face away from Barry, but he could hear the choked sobs.

“Guys what do I do?” he hissed. “I made her cry.”

“Them,” came a strained voice from the cell. 

“What?” Barry asked, standing up.

“My pronouns. They’re they/them,” the meta-human said before sniffling slightly. “If you’re gonna tell me that everything is hopeless, at least use the right pronouns,” they gave a choked laugh.

“Hey, hey no, there’s still hope. My friend developed handcuffs that neutralize powers. Maybe they can be modified?” Barry asked, more to Cisco.

“I mean, I’d have to make it less clunky and make it so it could last longer periods of time…  _ and _ make them, y’know, not connected… but it doesn’t sound impossible,” Cisco said as the started typing away at his computer. 

“And he’s already working on modifying them. So everything’s going to be okay.” Barry gave them a reassuring smile, even though they couldn’t see it.

“How can you say that?” the meta-human asked as they whirled around to face him. “How can you have so much faith?”

“Because my friends are capable of great things. We can help you, maybe just not in the way you were hoping,” Barry replied. 

“Hah, hear that? I’m capable of great things,” Cisco gloated.

Caitlin let out a groan. “I’m going to check on Professor Stein.” She walked off to the bed where Stein was lying.

“I want these damn powers gone! Do you know how lucky you are that I’m choosing not to use them? That I’m picking each and every word? Do you know how exhausting that is?” They kicked the glass as their arms flung backwards. 

“I understand, I do, having to keep a part of your-”

“STOP TALKING!” they shrieked.

Immediately, Barry’s voice stopped. He opened and closed his mouth, but to no avail. He hadn’t thought to put them in the soundproof cell.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, please don’t hurt me, I didn’t mean to,” they gasped, pressing themself against the back wall of the cell.

“Dude, apparently her — their — powers don’t work over the coms because I’m still talking here. Also they’re kinda freaking out man,” Cisco said as he brought up the live feed into the cell. He made a small noise of indecision before he stood. “I’m coming down.”

Barry tried to tell Cisco no, but his vocal cords weren’t, you know, working.

A short while later, Cisco skidded into the Pipeline’s entrance, a pair of anti-meta-human handcuffs in hand.

He walked past Barry to look into the cell. The meta-human was curled up on themself, head resting on their knees. Their back was facing the door. He could hear their breathing creep up towards hyperventilation, pause, and then slow down only to start the cycle again. 

“Hey,” he said as he awkwardly tapped on the glass. “Uh, they’re not pretty, but they should neutralize your powers.” He held up the handcuffs, spinning them around his pointer finger. 

The meta-human mumbled out something that he couldn’t hear.

“I’m gonna open the door. Some air might help anyway.” Cisco said. He stepped back to the control panel and opened the door. 

Slowly, he walked into the cell. “He understands that it was an accident. We want to help you. So just, turn around please?” Cisco asked, praying that this wasn’t all some elaborate trap.

The meta-human lifted their head and looked over to Cisco. He resisted the urge to take a step back as the bloodshot chrome eyes met his. They were scary as hell, but they were also full of sadness. And tears. Lots of tears. 

From this close up, Cisco could see a slight difference of colour that indicated an iris and a darker inner circle that was a pupil. It made them less scary, but only just so.

Wordlessly, they held out their hands. 

“Okay, see? This might tingl— holy shit you’re bleeding.” Cisco yelped and pointed to the back of their left hand. Sure enough, there were two scratches that were sluggishly bleeding. Barry peered around Cisco’s shoulder and his eyes widened.

“Please, don’t look at me like that,” they grumbled as Cisco gently snapped the cuffs on.

“Like what?” Cisco asked as he motioned for them to follow him out of the cell. He picked up the legal pad and Sharpie before exiting.

“Like I’m fucked up. I already know that,” they mumbled under their breath. 

Barry slowly reached towards the meta-human and, after they nodded, took a hold of their arm. His other hand grabbed Cisco and he ran the three of them up to the cortex. The meta swayed slightly, but otherwise didn’t seem overly affected by being transported at inhuman speeds.

“So how did — oh my god you’re bleeding,” Caitlin said as she exited the Med bay. She didn’t even ask before she grabbed the meta-human’s arm and hauled them into the Med bay, sitting them down on the spare bed. 

“It really isn’t anything to worry about,” they sighed as Caitlin grabbed iodine and a rag, as well as some alcohol wipes and gauze. 

“I’m a doctor, it’s my job to worry about injuries. Now this—”

“Will sting, I know. I’m not unfamiliar,” they chuckled, rolling their eyes.

“What does that mean?” Caitlin asked as she gently wiped up the excess blood and passed the wipe over the scratches.

“What do you think it means?” they asked before their eyes caught Barry’s. “It should wear off in about ten more minutes by the way.”

Barry nodded and gave a thumbs-up.

Cisco walked into the med-bay with a screwdriver.

“Cisco, not now. S-They need medical attention. Now’s not the time to fiddle with the cuffs,” Caitlin scolded him.

“Um, I need to make sure they’re calibrated correctly. Now scooch.” Cisco said as he knelt down to get a better angle at the cuffs.

Caitlin sighed and made room for him. “I’m sorry,” she apologized to the meta-human.

“So, I was thinking,” Cisco said as he fiddled with the circuitry of the cuffs, “you know how you can make people do things?”

“I am intimately familiar with that fact, yes,” they said dryly as Caitlin gently wrapped gauze around their hand.

“Your name can be Silvertongue.”

“What do you mean?” they blinked down at Cisco, brows knitting together in confusion. 

“Well, I had a thought. I’m good for those, you know,” Cisco winked up at them before returning to the wires. “Instead of trying to get rid of your powers, y’know, letting them control you, you learn how to contro—”

“I already know how to control my powers,” they ground out through gritted teeth. “I know the duration; I know how my own force of will correlates; I have run trial after trial and test after test. I  _ know _ how they work. And I. Want. Them. Gone.”

“What were you doing when the particle accelerator exploded?” Caitlin asked, seemingly out of the blue.

“Why do you want to know,” they said, eyes regarding the woman suspiciously.

“Well, we’ve found that, usually, what you were doing at that time has a correlation to what powers manifested. So maybe if we backtrack we can figure out why you have the powers that you do. Once we know the why we can figure out the how.”

“And then figure out how to stop them!” Cisco chimed in. “High five!”

“I’d rather not talk about it,” they sighed, looking down at the floor as Caitlin and Cisco high-fived. “I just want them gone. And if it means wearing these and or being stuck in that cell, then that’s what it’s gonna be.”

“Hey, those are reserved for bad guys. I don’t think that you’re a bad guy,” Cisco said as he tucked the wires back into the cuffs and shut the panel.

“I tried to rob a bank literally less than half an hour ago,” they said.

“Yeah, to get the attention of The Flash. You didn’t even try to take the money and run. So either this is a long con, or you’re not a bad guy. I don’t think that someone who reacts so… um.... Yeah… to using their powers on someone that they’re trying to get help from is a bad guy,” Cisco said, shrugging off the awkwardness.

“Alright, we’ll change these out in a few hours and see where we’re at,” Caitlin smiled at the meta-human, patting their unbandaged hand gently. 

She walked out of the med bay, leaving the meta-human alone with Cisco as the screwed the panel back into place. “But yeah, I’m calling you Silvertongue until you tell us your name.”

They gave him a hard look.

“If you tell us your name. Jeez, chill with the death glare,” Cisco said as he held his hands up.

“I don’t want to be a part of your team. I want my powers gone. But, if that means playing superhero or some shit while you work on these,” they nodded towards the cuffs, “I guess I can live with that.”

Cisco nodded. “Now, try to use your powers on me.”

“What?”

“I need to make sure that the cuffs are calibrated. Use your powers.”

“Um. Okay,” they cleared their throat before looking Cisco dead in the eye. “Bring me the scalpel on the table.”

“Why? So you can stab me? No thanks,” Cisco said. “Also, cool, calibrated and ready to go.”

“Thank you,” the meta-human breathed a sigh of relief, shoulders slumping.  

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

“Something other than that,” Cisco smiled.

“... Sure,” they said.

“Why did you… uh…” Cisco pointed to their left hand.

“Dermatillomania,” they shrugged.

“Huh what now?” Cisco asked, voice jumping up an octave.

“Basically I pick at my skin when I’m stressed, distressed, bored, uncomfortable, or, you know, awake sometimes.” they sighed staring at the floor. “That one was also in conjunction with a pani— wait why do you even care?”

“Because you’re gonna be hanging around for a while, and I’m pretty sure I speak for everyone when I say that we don’t like people getting hurt.”

“Getting hurt is a part of life,” they scoffed.

“Doesn’t have to be,” Cisco said.

They started to respond, but a yawn cut them off.

“If you want, you can take a nap. Uh, might be a bit uncomfortable because of the, you know, handcuffs, but —”

“I’ll manage. Not the first time I’ve had to deal with handcuffs in conjunction to a hospital bed,” they shrugged before laying down on their side, facing away from Cisco. 

Cisco blinked rapidly before letting out a squeaky “okay then” and walking back into the cortex.

“Facial recognition found them,” Caitlin said as Cisco sat down at his monitors. He maximized the picture on his screen, blinking in confusion at the image. It was a headshot for a medical file for inpatient treatment at Central City Hospital. The person in the photograph had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, but the same facial structure as the person on the spare bed in the med bay. He didn’t necessarily  _ mean  _ to invade their privacy, but Cisco couldn’t help but scroll through the files. As he did so, words jumped out at him.  _ Suicidal, major depressive disorder, non-verbal, dermatillomania,  _ and then, towards the end,  _ bipolar II.  _ This was followed by release paperwork.

“Um, did you guys look at this?” Cisco asked.

“No,” Caitlin said as Barry shook his head. “I don’t think that snooping through medical files is going to help us.”

“Yeah, you’re right, it’ll only tell us that we are housing a  _ bipolar _ meta who has the power to  _ control people _ !” Cisco hissed.

“Cisco!” Caitlin chided him, “You can’t just read people’s medical files! That’s proprietary information between doctor and patient!”

“Hey, I didn’t read it, I just scrolled through it. Not my fault that words jumped out at me,” Cisco held his hands up.

“Still, Cisco, medical records are sealed for a reason. I’m sure that you wouldn’t want people poking around in your medical records,” Caitlin sighed.

“Oh what, so they can get a sweet, sweet inclination of how many kidney stones I get in a year? This is different!” Cisco gesticulated to the screen wildly. 

Caitlin gave him a hard look. He looked to Barry, who was doing the same. 

Cisco grumbled under his breath as he minimized the files, leaving the picture and the name “Alix Smith” on the screen.

Barry tapped the desk rapidly to get Cisco’s attention.

“What, do you recognize them?” Cisco asked.

Barry nodded and grabbed the legal pad and Sharpie. 

“ _ We were in some of the same gen ed classes in college. _ ” Cisco read Barry’s message slowly.

“Do you think that they would recognize you?” Caitlin asked, looking at the picture on Cisco’s monitor. 

Barry shrugged before writing something else down.

“ _ Maybe. They always kept to themself, but they didn’t seem unstable or anything. I wonder what changed. _ ”

The three of them looked over to the med bay where Alix was sleeping, or at least pretending to.

“I can’t speak to that, Barry, but I do think that they have a lot on their plate and just want some help,” Caitlin said, voice nearly a whisper. “We have no clue what they’ve been through, but I doubt that it was all sunshine and rainbows.”

“Still, doesn’t change the fact that we know next to nothing about them. What if they do work for Zoom? What if this is a trap?” Cisco asked. 

Barry let out a sigh, but gave an unsure shrug. 

“Sure, they freaked out when they used their powers on Barry, but what if it’s all an act? Also, need I remind you,  _ mind control _ ?!” Cisco threw his hands up in the air before he stood. “Look, I’m not saying that I don’t want to trust them, but we’ve seen some weird shit lately and I’m not really inclined to walk into a trap. So I’m gonna get to work on modifying the cuffs. The sooner I get that done, the sooner they can leave, either way.” With that, Cisco walked out of the cortex.

Barry and Caitlin watched him leave, twin looks of confusion on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my garbage! Please let me know what you think! Hopefully I'll update sooner next time (don't count on that).


End file.
